chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vrock
(Demons of Wrath, Vultures of the Abyss) ''(CR9) Large Outsider (Demon, Evil, Extraplanar, Chaotic) '''Initiative': +6 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +23 Speed: 30ft, Fly 50ft (Average) ACs: KAC: 22 EAC: 20 CMan: 30 (+2 Dex, +7/5 Natural armor) HP: 140 DR: 10 / Good Immunity Fire, Poison, Resistance '''Acid 10, Cold 10 '''SR '''20 '''Fort: +13 Ref: +10 Will: +6 Attack (melee): Choose 2: 2 Claws +19 (2D6+14 Kinetic (Slashing)) Bite +17 (3D4+19 Kinetic (Piercing), Wound) 2 Talon +19 (2D6+14 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 1D6, reach 5ft) Attack (ranged): Telekinetic Flail +17 (2D8+14 Kinetic (Bashing), 50ft, Stun) Special attack: '''Dance of Ruin. Spores, Stunning Screech '''Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''10 ft '''Spell-like abilities: At will -- Teleport (Self + 50lbs of objects only) Telekinesis 1/day -- Mirror Image (1D4 figments created) Heroism (+2 to Attack, Save and Damage rolls for 90 minutes) Summon (Level 3, 1 Vrock, 35%) STR +5 DEX +2 CON +7 INT +2 WIS +3 CHA +3 Feats: Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +4 damage), Jet Dash, Flyby Attack (Can move, attack then move again while Flying) Skill: Acrobatics +14, Engineering +14, Intimidate +15, Mysticism +14, Perception +23, Sense Motive +15, Stealth +14, Survival +15 Racial Modifier: +8 Perception (Sight, Smell) Special Abilities Dance of Ruin '''(Su): Full round action, continuous (3 rounds). A Vrock can dance a dance of ruin which takes 3 rounds to be completed. At the end of the dance, all creatures within 100 rounds is hit by an electric wave of energy dealing 5D6 Energy (Electric) damage. You can attempt a Reflex DC 17 save to 1/2 damage. An additional Vrock can join in the dance, up to a maximum of 4 Vrock, each adding 5D6 to the damage dealt by the attack and increase the Reflex save difficulty by 1. This save is Charisma-based. '''Spores (Ex): Swift action. Once every 3 turns, a Vrock can release a cloud of spores from its body as a PbAoE of 5ft. All creatures in the radius take 1D8 points of damage, plus 1D4 points of damage every round for 10 rounds as the spores take root and grow vines on the affected bodies. Those vines are harmless and can be shaved off without problems or will wither away within 1D4 days. Any effect that removes disease or provide immunity to disease prevents this attack. Stunning Screech (Su): Once per hour, a Vrock can emit a deafening screech. All creatures without the Demon subtype must make a Fortitude DC 20 save or be stunned for 1 round. The save DC is Constitution based. This is an auditory-based attack. Description Also known as the Vulture of the Abyss, Vrocks are demons who represent wrath the best amongst the common demons. They look like large, dark feathered birds of prey, but with a pair of muscular arms and a nasty set of teeth, standing about 9 feet tall and weighing between 380 and 420 pounds. They wear no clothing or armour generally and while they enjoy killing and destruction, they prefer to hunt lone preys or destroy unguarded works of art to generate as much chaos and hatred as possible. Vrocks generally arise from the soul of a wrathful individual, especially those who committed violent crimes or killed for pleasure rather then duty. Tactics Vrocks are clever creatures which enjoy bloodshed and combat, and will swoop in to battle as fast as it can. As they approach their targets or if trying to hary them while flying above, the Vrock will rely on their telekinetic flail, a 3 foot large ball of dark iron and rubber. Once a target is weakened and separated from its group, they will swoop in for the kill, ripping a target apart best it can with its claws, talon and beak, often using their sonic screech to stop their preys from moving at first. If surrounded by enemies, the Vrock will release a cloud of spore before attempting to disengage, going back to attacking isolated foes. As the Dance of Ruin requires fairly long to be effective, Vrocks do not use this attack unless they know they can keep their foes at bay for long enough or if they have enough brothers and sisters to make the dance much more potent. Vrock as a multipart monster The Vrock can be used as a multipart monster (especially against lower level parties), as per the monster special rule. As such, the Vrock has 2 Initiative phases, one at +6 (Wings) and one at +2 (Body). The Vrock HP are divided in Wings (40) and Body (100). During the Wing Initiative, the Vrock can Move using its flight movement or attack with its Talons and use its Spore special ability. During the Body Initiative, the Vrock can do land movement as well as use his Claw attack, Bite attack, Ranged attack or use Stunning Screech or any Spell-like ability. Category:Demon Category:Supernatural Category:Monster